Glitter Issues
by Arnyia
Summary: When four dancing tigers get their paws on glitter, there's bound to be problems. Just a fun set of short stories about Gazelle's four backup dancers. All characters are OC. Rated M for explicit stuff. *Disclaimer: I don't own*
1. Introduction

**Yay for fun story. My best friend is editing my other story (The Midnight Case), and as a form of payment, I'm writing this one for her.**

 **It'll be a series of short stories revolving around Gazelle's four backup dancers.**

 **The following are the bios of the various characters (all OCs) that will be appearing throughout the stories. Be sure to check back here periodically for updates to them (as I'll be flushing out their characters as I add more stories).**

 **Oh, and yes, there will be explicit stuff.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Darian Jaynes Bengal  
Darian is one of Gazelle's tiger dancers. He is often considered the leader, even though he is the youngest of the four dancers. Darian lives in a small apartment with his older sister, Shyla. They came to Zootopia together after their mother died, with hopes of following their dreams. Darian wants to eventually open a dance school, and loves dancing for Gazelle. He is also in a relationship with a female tigress, though he is openly bisexual. He shares a unique relationship with Damon; they are best friends, with the occasional extra benefits.

Damon Shabeel  
Damon is Darian's best friend and convinced Darian to try out as one of Gazelle's dancers with him. They met when Darian got a temporary job at a dance studio that belonged to Damon's Uncle. Most of Damon's family are police officers, including his older brother and a close cousin. Of the four dancers, Damon is the most noncommittal; having no real goal in life and choosing to live one day at a time. He is also bisexual, and had a small fling with Darian, until Darian decided to pursue a female tigress and agreed to keep their sexual activities to occasional only.

Ronan Sumah  
Ronan is the oldest of the four tigers. He lives with his long-time boyfriend in a Sahara Square house with his younger sister Rany and her girlfriend. Ronan has most experience with dancing, having started as a backup dancer for another popstar before being asked to dance for Gazelle. Despite this, he has a lackadaisical attitude and often agrees with the other tigers, especially when it comes to Darian being leader. Ronan always wanted to dance on stage, and found that being a backup dancer was a lot more fun than dancing alone.

Xander Xiamen  
Xander is the newest member of Gazelle's dancers, having joined when one of the members quit due to family issues. Not long after joining the other dancers, Xander tried to take the role of leadership from Darian, but this failed miserably especially since both Damon and Ronan continued to follow Darian anyways. Xander's can-do attitude and determination often gets him into trouble. The other three often consider Xander as their baby brother; coming to his aid time and time again. Xander is the only straight tiger of the four, as well as the only tiger without a sibling. He is the poster child of playboy; consistently having a new girlfriend every couple weeks. He also believes that Darian is straight due to Darian's current relationship with a female tiger; the other three have decided not to crush Xander's beliefs.

Shyla Bengal  
Shyla is a white tiger and the older sister of Darian Bengal. They came to Zootopia together after their mother died and lives with him in a small apartment. Shyla is a massage therapist and runs a luxurious spa in Rainforest District.

Dalli Shabeel  
Dalli is Damon's younger sister. Like Damon, Dalli has chosen to find a different career than their family tradition of police officers. She currently works at Shyla's spa, and often hangs out with Shyla when they don't have to work. They love to gossip about their brothers.

Rany Sumah  
Rany is Ronan's younger sister. She lives with him, his boyfriend, and her girlfriend in a house in Sahara Square. She can never keep a job for more than six months; getting bored easily.


	2. Glitter in the Hallway

**Glitter in the Hallway**

It was late, extremely late, as Darian snuck into the small apartment. Quiet as a mouse, he made his way down the hall to his bedroom, throwing his bag in the corner before taking a quick shower and collapsing on the bed. Closing his eyes, he smiled at the thought of not having an early wakeup call.

"DARIAN JAYNES BENGAL!"

Sitting straight up, Darian came face to face with an extremely pissed off white tigress.

"How many times have I told you to shower BEFORE coming home?" Darian rubbed his eyes. Peaking between his claws, he glanced at his clock: 7:47 AM. "Have you forgotten just how hard that shit is to clean up?"

Groaning internally, Darian looked at his seething sister. "I'll clean it up."

"That's what you said about the 6 rugs, 27 towels, and 8 sets of seats that you've all ruined."

"I mean it this time Shyla!" Darian was desperate; as much as he loved his sister, he hated when she was pissed.

"Fine. Tell you what, I'll give you till the end of the day to clean it up, or you quit." Shyla crossed her arms and glared at him.

Darian gulped. "Alright."

Shyla turned and stomped out of the room. Darian waited till he heard the front door slam shut before reluctantly leaving the warm sheets. Grabbing his phone, he hit a speed dial as he began making his way to the kitchen.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other end.

Darian didn't answer. He stood in his doorway, his eyes wide in shock.

"Darian? You there dude?" the voice said again.

"Uhm...Damon, I need you to come over." Darian finally said, his voice a bit higher than usual.

"Uh, sure. I can be there in ten." there was a pause. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. I mean…" Darian sighed. "I screwed up. Again."

"Oohh. Shyla yelled at you again, eh?" There was a hint of laughter in Damon's voice. "So what is it this time?"

Darian pinched his eyes shut. "Glitter in the hallway."

* * *

 **Please review!  
** **And there is more on the way! (Sneak Peek: Meet Ronan and Rany, and Ronan's laziness in the next short: Glitter on the Ceiling!)**


	3. Glitter on the Ceiling

**Author Note: From this point on, any line breaks means a change in place or time.**

* * *

 **Glitter on the Ceiling**

Ronan was enjoying the sun, lying on a towel in the back yard when Rany poked her head out. "Hey Ronan, Darian is on the phone."

"Tell him to leave a message with my secretary."

"Pretty sure he's not gonna accept that."

"Then take the message yourself." Ronan didn't have to look at Rany to know she was scowling.

"Fine." she said after being silent for a moment.

Ronan let out a pleasant sigh. It was a nice afternoon, and he wasn't about to let that cub ruin it, even if it was just to walk inside to answer the phone. He was contemplating taking a nap when a sudden burst of laughter caught his attention. Sitting up, he looked back towards the house trying see what was going on, but at the angle he was in, he could only see the wall. After a moment or two, he finally decided to get up; his curiosity getting the better of him. Going inside, he found Rany leaning on the counter for support while laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ronan asked while crossing his arms.

"Oh nothing. Darian said to remind you that it's your turn to clean the practice room." Rany was wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know. I told him yesterday that I'd do it later this week." Ronan scowled at Rany. She clearly was hiding something, but he knew better than to push it. Besides, they had always agreed to not pry into each other's secrets unless someone got hurt.

"Okay. You asked to take a message. I took a message." And with that, Rany left to go return to the video game she had been playing.

A few days later, Ronan was staring out of the kitchen window as he finished washing the dishes. It was rainy and he was in a weird cleaning mood. Rain always did that to him; it was the only time he was restless, dying for something to do. So, he usually cleaned the house when it rained.

Ronan was still staring out of the window when he remembered that he still needed to clean the practice room. He decided that today was the best time to do it. And besides, Rany always got pissy with him when he decided to clean the entire house.

When Ronan got to the private dance studio they used for practice, there was a note on the front door with his name on it. It read: _Next time, answer the phone._ Ronan folded the note up and stuffed it into his pocket before going inside.

* * *

Damon looked over at Darian from his spot on the couch. "You think Ronan has finally seen the practice room yet?"

Darian shook his head. "Nope. He would've called by now." He stood up to go get something from the kitchen when his phone rang. "Heh, speak of the devil." Darian picked the phone up and answered.

"Hello?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PLACE?!" Darian jerked the phone away from his ear.

"I tried to warn you."

Damon fell off the couch as he rolled with laughter.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Damon asked, slamming the driver side door as he followed Darion up to the dance studio.

"Cause when Xander tells me he's going to visit his mom, it usually means he's done something to the practice room."

"Wait, all those times you knew Xander messed up the room, it was cause he told you he was going out of town?" Damon asked as he unlocked the dance studio door.

"Yup," Darian followed Damon through the door.

To say the room was a disaster was an understatement. Glitter, silly string, and streamers cluttered the floor.

Darian sighed, and took out his phone. Just as he was about to dial Ronan's number, Damon turn the lights on. With a clatter, Darian's phone fell to the floor as the rest of the room came into view. The glitter and silly string wasn't just limited to the floor; it was on the walls.

And the ceiling.

"How in the world do you get glitter on the ceiling?" Damon asked, dumbfounded.

Darian bent down to pick up his phone. "Apparently with silly string."

The phone rang two times before Rany picked up.

"Yo."

"It's Darian. I need to speak with Ronan."

"K. Just a sec." Rany put the phone down as she went to go get her brother.

"So why does Xan go visit his mom?" Damon asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Cause he knows Ronan is to lazy to go find him and will be cooled off by the time he gets back."

"I don't think that's gonna stop Ronan this time." Damon picked up some empty soda cans and tossed them.

"Hey Darian, He's says to take a message."

Darian huffed. "Fine. Tell him I said to remind him that it's his turn to clean the practice room."

"Okay...so what's the real reason you called."

Darian chuckled. "Xander had another party in the practice room."

"Oh gawd. How bad?" There was amusement in Rany's voice.

"Bad. He even figured out how to get glitter on the ceiling."

Rany busted out laughing. "How?"

"With silly string."

* * *

In the end, Xander had to clean up.

Even trying to hide out at his mom's place hadn't helped. It turns out that Ronan's patience does have a limit, and if pissed off enough, he becomes a man of action. Ronan had hightailed it to Xander's mother's house, dragged the cub to his car and drove back to the dance studio so Xander could clean up.

And Ronan kept a vigilant eye, making sure Xander got even the tiniest spots, especially the glitter on the ceiling.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it.**

 **Sneak Peak: Darian has plumber issues in the next short: Glitter in the Shower!**


	4. Glitter in the Shower

**Sooo... This has actually been sitting here waiting for me to do...something with it. I could've sworn I was waiting on my editor... Anywho... Here's the next short! Sorry I totally forgot to post till now!**

* * *

 **Glitter in the Shower**

The television had nothing on. Damon lounged on the couch as he channel surfed, trying to find something to hold his attention and rid him of his boredom. He even tried Petflix, but even it's vast inventory of movies and shows lacked anything that appealed to him.

He contemplated playing a video game on the Zbox One, but came to the same result when he thought about playing a game ten minutes earlier: he didn't want to get up to get the controller. He returned to his search on the television for the third time.

"Remind me again why I put up with this?"

"Look, I'll get it fixed by the time you get home tonight."

Damon had been lounging on the couch while Darian and Shyla had been having one of their famous arguments for the last 30 minutes. They had kept it down for the most part, which disappointed Damon as he enjoyed watching Shyla reprimand Darian, which explained why nothing the television had to offer kept his attention.

"Fine." they were silent for several seconds.

"Shyla, what are you doing?"

"Leaving. I'm going to the spa. Since I can't take a shower here."

Several minutes later, Shyla stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Damon immediately jumped over the back of the couch and raced down the hall. Darian was standing just outside the bathroom door, beating his head against the wall.

"Know any good plumbers?" Darian asked, still leaning with his head against the wall.

"Uh, not personally, no. Why?" Darian didn't answer. Instead, he sighed and dug out his phone.

Damon walked past him and into the bathroom. Taking quick glances at the sink and toilet, he noted that nothing was wrong with them. He then turned to the shower.

"Uh dude, you probably should be upfront when you call."

Ten minutes later, Damon was back on the couch and Darian was on his sixth call to a plumber. One wasn't available for three days, and the other four said they could come out that day, but when the source of the problem was revealed, they were quick to decline the job. And so far, this latest call was leading up to be another denial. Less than a minute later, Darian was hung up on.

Darian was in the process of finding a seventh plumber to call when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Bengal?"

"Yes."

"Hi. I'm with Pawp Plumbers. You called me several minutes ago." It was the one who couldn't come for three days.

"Oh."

"Yeah, turns out that that big job I had today cancelled. So what all did you need?" When Darian had first called the guy, he never got a chance to tell him the problem. But he was certain that once he knew the problem, the guy would be real sorry for calling back.

As it turned out, the guy with Pawp Plumbers wasn't at all afraid to get his paws dirty. He showed up about an hour later.

"You know, to be honest, I only took the job cause I find it hard to believe such a thing is possible." the honey badger plumber followed the two tigers to the bathroom, before proceeding over to the shower.

"Well, I'll be darned." the badger then turned to the tigers. "Let me make a couple calls. And go get a few things."

It took a moment for the tigers to register what he said.

"Wait, you mean you'll do it?" Damon finally asked.

"Sure. It may take all day, but it'll definitely be more entertaining than fixing a leak or a broken pipe. And besides, it's not everyday that you get to see that much glitter in the shower."

* * *

 **Woo! Just keep on reading... seriously. The next short is already up.**


	5. Glitter in the Station

**Glitter in the Station**

Xander really hated his life right now. Sure, most animals would flip over backwards just to be in his current position, especially a certain heavyset cheetah. But Xander would rather do millions of hours of paperwork than this stupid op. At least with paperwork, he couldn't get into trouble.

Oh, who's he kidding; he'd be able to find a way to even screw up paperwork. He'd still be in the very same position that he's in now: standing in front of the closed door to the office of the one mammal that could make you go running for your mother.

He loosened his tie and took a deep breath, before taking a step to his ultimate doom.

* * *

Xander let himself fall onto the bench in the locker room. They had just finished another concert, and all four of them were sweaty and exhausted. Closing his eyes, he barely register the manager rambling on about them doing a good job and their weekend being free.

They were all quiet for several minutes after the manager ran off to go take care of something else.

"What are you doing?" it was Damon who asked.

"Gonna take shower. Shyla will have my hide if I ever take another shower at the apartment again." Darian replied. Xander could hear him shuffling through his bag to find everything he needed.

"What's this? Darian's actually taking preventive measures."

"Shut up, Ronan." Ronan snickered. "Besides, shouldn't you be taking a shower here too? You can't keep using Rany's shower for forever."

"I'm surprised she hasn't gotten onto you for that yet." Damon quipped.

"That's cause she doesn't know he's using her shower." Darian had answered before Ronan could say anything.

Judging from the clatter of noises, Ronan had attempted to throw something at Darian.

"So why are you using your sister's shower?" Xander asked, finally opening his eyes. Ronan had laid down on the bench across from Xander and Damon was sitting on the one next to Ronan's. Darian was in the process of picking up a bottle from the floor.

"Cause he clogged up his with glitter." Darian said, tossing the bottle back at Ronan. "Speaking of which, remind me to give you that plumber's number. You're gonna need it for when you finally clog up Rany's shower too." Darian left the room before Ronan got the chance to throw the bottle at him again.

"So Ronan, wanna go take a shower too?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he spoke.

Xander internally groaned and got up to gather his things and leave. He had learned the first couple weeks not to take showers there, especially if Damon planned on taking a shower. When he was first introduced to the other three dancers, Ronan had admitted to being gay and in a long term relationship. However, Xander had made the assumption that both Damon and Darian were straight. He later found out that while it was true for the latter, for the former, not so much.

It had been after their second concert. Damon had asked if Xander wanted to take a shower, and he had said sure. But when Damon cornered him while they were naked, it was all he could do to keep from sucker punching the other tiger in the balls. After that, Xander made a point to set the record straight for Damon, and he swore never to take a shower at the same time or place as Damon.

Xander threw on a tshirt and sweats, said his goodbye's and headed to his car. However, he had no intention of going to his home to shower. Instead, he steered his car towards downtown. Some time later, he pulled into the parking lot of the ZPD and got out.

As Xander walked towards the ZPD, he made sure to stay away from the front entrance, instead using a side entrance, and made his way to the male locker room. Xander inhaled the scent of the station, letting out a sigh of relief. The station was his turf. Not the stupid concert stage or dance studio.

Xander was relieved when he found the locker room empty. Quickly, he changed out of his clothes and headed for the showers. As the hot water washed all the glitter and sweat from his fur, he thought about the circumstances that led to his undercover op.

Gazelle's manager had wanted someone from ZPD to come in and pose as a backup dancer after he had discovered that one of the backup dancers had attempted to hurt Gazelle. To make things more difficult, it had to be a male tiger, and whoever was chosen could not reveal that they were a cop to the other three dancers. In the end, only Xander had what it took to pull it off.

Ever since, he really wished he had never taken dance lessons in his youth.

After his shower, Xander got dressed and snuck back out, heading home for some much needed rest.

* * *

Xander opened Chief Bogo's office door. "Chief, you wanted to see me?"

Xander was pretty sure the chief wanted to strangle him, actually. He had woken first thing that morning to the sound of his cell phone going off. He regretted answering it. He had barely gotten in the word 'Hello' when Bogo started yelling at him. All he could get from the one-sided conversation was to come in immediately.

"Yes. I'm going to make this perfectly clear and simple for you. No. More. Showers."

Bogo threw a pawful of photos at Xander. They were of the shower stall, locker room, and hallway. Xander had gone and gotten glitter in the station.

* * *

 **Okie dokie. So I'm not gonna lie: I've been very distracted and unmotivated to finish any of my zootopia fanfics. However, I will try to get my mojo back and keep on writing. So hang in there with me, please!**

 **Sneak Peak: Damon ends up with his fair share of problems in Glitter in the Washer!**


End file.
